pingus_tv_channelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu's TV Channels 3
Pingu's TV Channels 3 is the third episode of the Pingu's TV Channels series. Segments Pingu and friends skiing Pingu and his friends are skiing, until many helicopters exploded. Then Danny Cat comes in and says that they didn't need to share the credit. But Pingu thinks he's stupid. Pingo's accident Pingg is curious and asks Pingo if this was a trick, Then Pingo responds and says falling on his head or crying like a baby all the way here. This offends Pingg. Pingo then does his trick and hits his nuts by mistake. And it causes Pingg and Pongi to laugh. He's going savage Pingu and Pingi are having fun skiing together, Until Pingo founds out and states that they are going savage. This surprises Pingo and Pingi. Pingu and Pingi's hiding spot Pingi tells Pingo to go to their hiding spot, But Pingu gets into an accident. The explosion Pingu and Pingi are having fun together again, Until Pingo shows up and throws a snowball to Pingu, Exploding everything. Expelliarmus Pingu is minding his own business until someone asks him for something. Pingu turns around to the person and the person says expelliarmus, Causing a laser to attack Pingu. Pingu the Builder Pingu is building something, Until he accidentally hits his finger with a hammer and screams. Pearl and Dean Pingu Pingu is going on his sleigh with the Pearl and Dean theme song playing, And when he stops, He says "I'm ready!" But he tumbles over. Then Danny Cat starts singing, But Pingu tells him to stop. A man or a mouse Pingu's mom is curious if the 2 Bunnies are a man or a mouse. I love trains Robby is repeating the same sound again, Until the "I Love Trains" Kid says "I love trains." Robby stays silent, Until a real train hits the "I Love Trains" Kid Don't even think about it Robby throws a hot water bottle to the door, But Pingu opens the door and says "Don't even think about it." Pingu and the dynamite Pingu is walking to Pingu's Mom bed, And finds dynamite underneath her bed. It also explodes Pingu and Pingu's Mom. I love trains 2 Pingu and Robby are playing with hot water bottles, Until the "I Love Trains" Kid came back and says "I love trains." Pingu tells him to not do it, But he gets hit by the train. Cannonball Pingu throws a hot water bottle, And it hits a chair that a penguin was sitting, And causes it to hit his nuts. Pingo and Pingg laugh at this. Pingu's Mom and the dynamite While Pingu's Mom was doing her work, She found a dynamite, Causing to explode. Pingu explodes Robby Pingu finds Robby, And decides to throw a snowball to him. Robby then asks pingu to don't even think about it, But Pingu throws a snowball to him, Causing a explosion. Robby was still alive tho. Pingo trying to find Pingu Pingo is looking everywhere for Pingu, But he can't find him anywhere. Suddenly, He goes into a cave, and gets expelliarmus on him. Everyone loves a slinky Pingo is singing the Everyone loves a slinky song. Pingu asks him to do it one more time, But Pingo needs more Jewelry. Don't touch that cactus Pingu tells Pingo to not touch the cactus, But he touches it, Pingu then responds with a "Your dead to me!" Pingo plays with a icicle Pingo uses a thing to play a Icicle, But he only does it one time. Making Popcorn Pingu and Pinga are making popcorn, But while they popping the corn, Everything explodes. Making Popcorn 2 Pingu and Pinga are makig popcorn but this time with a furnace. When Pingu came in and found a shelf with corn, A dynamite was seen and explodes everything. Then Danny Cat shows up again and was exploded as well. Selling Popcorn Pingu delivers an popcorn box to a postman, But while the postman was eating the popcorn, He says "Screw gravity!" Selling Popcorn 2 The postman comes in and delivers popcorn to a poor penguin. When the postman left, The popcorn immediately exploded, Killing the poor penguin. But Pingu and Pinga are eating popcorn The last dynamite When Pingu's Mom and Pingu's Dad came back, They got popcorn for Pingu and Pinga, including a dynamite. It also exploded as well. Characters * Pingu * Pinga * Pingu's Mom * Pingu's Dad * Pingo * Pingg * Pingi * Robby * Angry Guy (debut) * Danny Cat (debut) * 2 Bunnies (debut) * "I Love Trains" Kid (debut) Trivia * In the title card, It states it was Part 1. But while this was Part 1, Part 2 was possibly scrapped with Pingu's TV Channels 4: Xmas Special. * This is the last episode to use the color bars as the opening title. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that were released in 2011